


Sick

by Lady_Joestar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Joestar/pseuds/Lady_Joestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan gets sick and Kakuzu worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Hidan's mouth  
> Possible OOCness

"ACHOO!!”

That was the third time Hidan sneezed in the past five minutes. He sniffled a little and made a move to pull his cloak closer around his body. Despite the sun being out, it was still chilly and he was freezing cold, not to mention wet from the rain. His head was pounding as if he was hit by a train and his body ached. The person to blame for all this was the asshole walking in front of him: Kakuzu. Kakuzu refused to get a room at an inn last night and they ended up sleeping on the forest floor. The moment they both laid down, it began to rain. The morning was no better. When they woke up, there was a small thing of frost on the ground and somewhat chilly, before it began to warm up, but not by much. However, the damage was already done.

Hidan was shivering like there was no tomorrow and he could spot his breath forming small white clouds as he breathed out. He looked at the man striding in front of him, who didn’t seem to mind the cold and paid no attention to the smaller man behind him. Hidan could only grumble and rub his hands together to try and get warm.

“Damn old man,” Hidan thought bitterly. “This is all his fault. If I fucking get sick big time, I’m kicking his ass. Cheap bastard couldn’t even buy a room.” Too lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that Kakuzu had stopped and Hidan bumped into him. The resulting crash sent him falling to the ground where he promptly landed on his butt.

“Damn it Kakuzu. What did you fucking stop for?” Hidan angrily yelled. “You shouldn’t fucking stop like that. You could seriously hurt someone like that dipshit.” Ignoring the noise coming out of Hidan’s mouth, Kakuzu reached down, grabbed Hidan by the hand, and pulled him up onto his feet. He noticed the immortal sway a little, so he steadied him, before shrugging of his cloak and giving it to said immortal. Hidan stared back, a bit of surprise showing on his face. Not knowing what to do since Kakuzu never did anything like this before just stared.

“Well aren’t you going to take it? You’re cold are you not?” the miser asked.

“Uhhh…yea,” Hidan answered nodding. He took the cloak from Kakuzu and put it over his own wet one. Kakuzu had been smart enough to place his cloak in the briefcase he always carried with him to keep it dry. Hidan, however, was not. He watched as the banker turned back towards the path and looked down at the cloak he now wore. He was shocked because he never thought Kakuzu would actually care enough to give up his own cloak to make sure he was warm.

Continuing along in silence, it wasn’t long before they came to the edge of a lake. Hidan stopped next to Kakuzu, who was looking around. Spotting a boathouse, Kakuzu headed towards it and noticed Hidan was following closely behind him. He neared the house to spot an old man repairing a small boat and spotted another boat tied to the dock. He heard Hidan sneeze again, followed by a small cough, and turned towards him. A look of worry crossed his face as he spotted the smaller man shivering. Turning back around, he saw the old man had looked up.

“Why hello there travelers,” the old man greeted in a sunny voice. “What can I do for you?”

“We were wondering if you could take us across. We have business on the other side,” Kakuzu answered.

“Of course I can. That’ll be 100 ryo each.” Kakuzu sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out the money and handed it to the man. “Perfect. You both can climb aboard and I’ll start her up. My names Mako by the way.”

Being polite Kakuzu responded, “My name is Kazue and this is Hideki.” Mako turned away and headed below deck and Kakuzu followed him. He jumped onto the boat and then turned towards his partner. He reached out a hand to help Hidan across, but Hidan just scowled.

“What?”

“Give me your hand and I’ll help you across. You’re in no condition to do it yourself.”

“Tch. I’ll be fine. I don’t need your damn help,” Hidan spat, his stubbornness allowing him to refuse the help that was in front of him. He jumped across and landed on the deck of the boat. However, when he landed, he started to sway, being overcome with dizziness, and fell. Kakuzu sighed and hauled him to his feet, keeping a steady hand on Hidan to keep the smaller man from falling again.

“You’re so damn stubborn sometimes Hidan. Why can’t you accept help every once in awhile?” he asked. Hidan turned away from him.

“That’s just who I fucking am asshole. Deal with it.” At that, a noise startled the both of them and they saw Mako come up from below the deck.

“We’ll be there in about an hour,” Mako said grinning. “It’s to chilly to be above the deck, so I’ll be below. You’re more then welcomed to join me,” he offered

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” Kakuzu responded. He looked over at Hidan. “Come below deck. You look cold and it’ll be warmer down there.”

"Fine, fine. If it’ll get you to stop your fucking worrying, I’ll come down.“ Hidan followed Kakuzu down to below the deck and took a seat next to the miser. He was still freezing and could not get warm. He coughed a little and Kakuzu looked down at him with worry. Hidan felt him staring, but didn’t have the energy to look up or say anything. He drew the cloak closer to his body and buried his face into the black cloak with red clouds. His head was pounding and his eyes were starting to droop. His head started sinking and it landed on a solid shoulder.

Before he nodded off completely his last thoughts were, ”Damn you Kakuzu.“ He blacked out.

Kakuzu looked down at the man who fell asleep on his shoulder. He saw that Hidan’s brow was covered with sweat and his hair was sticking to his forehead. He felt the younger man shiver beneath the two cloaks. He couldn’t but help begin to worry.

"Is he going to be okay?” Kakuzu looked over at Mako. “I mean he doesn’t look to good does he?”

“He’ll be fine. There’s no need to worry,” Kakuzu replied, but he wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince.

“Well okay. We should be getting close. I’m going to go and get ready to dock. Be down to let you know when we’re there.” Kakuzu watched the old man climb the stairs. Not a moment later, he saw Mako poke his head down to inform him that they would be arriving in 5 min. Kakuzu looked back at Hidan and figured he should start to wake him up.

“Hidan. Hidan wake up. We’re at the other side.” He shook the Jashinist, who started to wake. Kakuzu saw him squint his eyes and slowly open them. “I am sorry to wake you up Hidan, but you need to get up. We’re at the shore.”

Hidan slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. It felt like he barely got any sleep and he felt even worse then before. His head was pounding and he winced slightly. He stood up and nearly face planted. Kakuzu was by his side in a minute and allowed Hidan to lean on him until he got his bearings. With Kakuzu's help, Hidan climbed the stairs to the deck and both saw they had docked.

“Well, look who decided to wake up. Welcome back to the land of the living young man. As you can see we made it and I hope the rest of your journey goes well.” Kakuzu nodded to the man and he jumped onto land. He faced Hidan and held out his hand to help him. Not having the energy to argue, Hidan accepted the hand and stumbled off the boat and onto the shore.

“Will you be okay Hidan?” Kakuzu asked.

“Will you stop your fucking worrying already? You’re like a Jashin-damned mother. I’ll be fine. I promise.” Before Kakuzu could even respond, he saw Hidan pitch forward. He was there in a flash and caught him before he could hit the ground. He put both him and Hidan in a sitting position. He noticed Hidan’s eyes were shut tightly and he was shivering harder then he was earlier. Hidan was flushed and his hairline was damp with sweat. Kakuzu picked Hidan up bridal style and cradled him close to his chest to keep him warm. He had to help Hidan.

It was nightfall and Kakuzu fed another stick to the fire that he started naught but a few hours ago. It took awhile to find a place to stay before he found a cave to spend the night in. They were too far from a town and Hidan would not have made it. Kakuzu had to stop and let him rest. Speaking of said man, he looked over and noticed that he had yet to wake up. When the fire was made, he placed Hidan as close to the fire as possible to keep him warm and removed Hidan’s wet one with his own dry only the dry cloak remained.

He noticed that Hidan became even more flushed than before, and when he put his hand to Hidan’s forehead, he felt the immortal burning up. It finally hit him that Hidan had gotten sick, real sick and Kakuzu realized it was his fault. Guilt became to play at his heart as he looked at the Jashinist. It wasn’t often that Hidan got sick, but when he did, it hit him hard. He didn’t pay any mind to the rain last night, since it doesn't bother him that much.

However, with Hidan, he forgot how sick Hidan could get and how badly he reacts to the cold. That’s why he could never understand why the foul mouth walked around without a shirt if he got so sick, but he didn’t try to make sense out of it. It wasn’t the first time the cold got to Hidan and he passed out, but this is the longest it has ever been.

“It’s all my damn fault,” Kakuzu thought bitterly as he placed his head in his hands. He heard Hidan cough weakly and saw how laboriously his chest rose and fell, as if each breath was painful to take in. He heard Hidan cough one more time and he felt worse then before. Hidan…

Hidan twisted and turned in his sleep, trying to get comfortable. His silver hair flopped onto his face and Kakuzu brushed it back with his hand, getting a feel for how hot Hidan was burning up. Kakuzu sighed and leaned his head back against the cave wall. It was all his fault Hidan fell ill and this put them behind in the mission. When they got back to the base, Pein would chew them out and Hidan would get pissed off.

Kakuzu couldn’t help but smile at that. It always happened. There would be some small mishap and Hidan would run his mouth off in anger. It would always be his fault, no matter what. Then the two would end up trying to kill the other off, but Kakuzu always hated it when Hidan became angry. There was something he didn’t like. Maybe he didn’t like it when those lavender eyes turned to a dark magenta or when his voice took on that hateful tone. Maybe he just liked Hidan the way he was or hated the fact that he liked him even more when he became angry. Who knew?

He stared at the immortal when he heard Hidan begin muttering in his sleep. His eyes softened and he pulled Hidan’s head onto his lap and became running his fingers through the damp hair to soothe him. For a moment, Hidan was quiet before he began muttering again. Kakuzu continued with running his fingers through his hair, noticing how soft it was. Kakuzu relished in these moments because Hidan never let him anywhere near him when he was awake. He liked it when Hidan was quiet because he was nice to be around.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed Hidan began to open his eyes. Kakuzu saw the lavender eyes open slowly and noticed they were glazed over with fever and sleep, the irises shining brightly.

“K…Kaku…zu?”

Kakuzu immediately yanked his hand away from Hidan’s hair because if he was caught doing that, then Hidan would throw a fit. The Jashinist frowned and tried to force himself into a sitting position, but his body collapsed. He landed against Kakuzu with a loud groan. Said man rolled his eyes. You can always trust Hidan to force himself to do something despite the high fever. He forced the man to lie down again.

“Hidan please lay down. You collapsed earlier and you won’t get better if you don’t rest.”

“Did I really collapse? I had no fucking idea bastard,” Hidan remarked sarcastically, but laid back down anyway. They both sat in silence for a bit. Hidan just stared at the cave’s ceiling, while Kakuzu just watched the fires dance. He then noticed that Hidan’s lips were turning blue and his body began to shake. Kakuzu mentally slapped himself.

“I completely forgot. The cold becomes worse for Hidan when he gets sick.” He made a reach for Hidan and pulled him fully onto his lap. He wrapped the cloak around Hidan’s shivering frame as tightly as he could and his eyes widened. The pale albino skin was cold to the touch, as if death’s fingers were slowly wrapping themselves around the albino.

Not expecting this, Hidan yelped in surprise. But instead of trying to get out of his grasp like he thought he would, Kakuzu felt Hidan shift around to get more comfortable. He felt Hidan lean his head against his shoulder and felt breath lightly graze against his neck. He felt each labored breath coming from Hidan and the small frame shiver with cold; the small body shuddered as it became wracked with cough after cough.

“My head hurts Kuzu. And my throat feels raw,” Hidan whispered as he eyes closed slightly.

“Of course they do. Everything’s going to hurt. You’re sick.”

“It’s all your fault, dumbass. Next time get a room for us will ya?”

“You’re right. It is my fault and I’m sorry.” Hidan could only gape at him.

“Did you just say….?”

“I did, but don’t get used to it alright? Just relax and try and get some sleep. We’ll be at an inn tomorrow so you rest some more. Just get some sleep okay?” Hidan blinked. He forgot how nice the greedy miser could be when he wanted. He felt his eyes begin to shut with sleep. He shivered again as a draft entered the cave. He felt Kakuzu’s grip tighten on him to keep him warm.

“Thanks, Kuzu,” Hidan whispered before sleep claimed him again. Kakuzu readjusted his grip to make the both of them more comfortable. Hidan’s breathing became as even as it could and Kakuzu figured he must have fallen back asleep. Kakuzu smiled to himself and put his head against the cave wall. While Hidan was annoying,

He couldn’t think of anyone else he would rather have in his arms right now.


End file.
